tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
My Inner Terrorist
This is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Day 31 Immunity Challenge: Pesky Plate Castaways would have to eat exotic dishes in which they must eat all of it in their mouth and show their empty tongues to finish, in which a certain number of fastest finishers would advance to the next round. The castaway that finishes all stages wins immunity. Winners: Tahan Lew Fatt Day 33 Immunity Challenge: Balancing Point With one hand they will balance a sword on a shield. With their other hand, they will stack (unevenly sided) coins on the handle of the sword. As the stack of coins gets higher, it will get more difficult to balance. When the stack becomes too high, the coins may fall and they will then be out of the challenge. The last person standing wins immunity. Winner: Tahan Lew Fatt Story Night 30 The final eight return from Tribal and almost immediately split up into different groups. Ryan, Selina, and Leroy go to Tahan and ask why she voted to keep Billy. Tahan explains she created a good relationship and thats why she voted with her. The four are able to hear Billy gloat about his spot in the majority within the majority and Tahan is still going next. Ryan tells Tahan that what Billy is untrue and they will work with her until Billy is gone, even if she doesn't win immunity. Day 31 In the morning, Selina and Ryan go off on their own. Selina says that Nicole, Billy, Christine, and Cody won't turn on each other so they may need to vote out Leroy if Tahan were to win another immunity. Ryan, however, is apprehensive since Leroy is loyal to them but sees it as their best option.. Later, when everyone is up, Billy gives everyone in his alliance a coconut to enjoy. When he gets to Tahan, he skips her. When asked why, Billy states he is keeping her weak so she loses. Not wanting to start an argument, Tahan simply walks away, causing Billy to laugh. He states that Tahan is done for and isn't a threat. Cody follows Tahan to the beach. Cody catches up to Tahan and hugs her, apologizing for Billy's attitude. Tahan says it's no big deal, as she is use to Billy by now. She also jokes that she regrets keeping him. When asked why she kept him, Tahan states she made a close bond with Christine and she swayed her. The final eight then meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. As soon as Jeff reveals it is a food eating challenge, everyone collectively gags. He then explains the challenge. The first round is Billy, Selina, Cody, and Nicole. The food they are eating is larva, which causes Tahan to nearly puke. Billy notices this and gets a cocky grin. As soon as Jeff starts the round, Billy devours the larva and moves on. Selina, however, throws it right up and walks away. Cody finishes his just before Nicole, sending him to the second round. In the second round (Ryan, Leroy, Tahan, and Christine), larva is still the food to eat. The four take their time eating it, with some nearly puking. Ryan is the first to finish and Tahan finishes right behind, eliminating Leroy and Christine. For the third round, Jeff explains only two will move on. He then reveals they will eat pig brains. Billy begins to explain the brains in great detail, trying to get Tahan to puke. Jeff then begins the challenge and Cody gets off to a slow start. Like before, Billy quickly devours the brain, sending him to the final round. Tahan quickly follows, eliminating Cody and Leroy. The food in the final round is pig intestines. When Jeff starts the challenge, both Tahan and Billy race to finish their plate. It only takes a few seconds for Tahan to swallow the final bite and win herself immunity, angering Billy. As they return to camp, Billy continues to fume that he didn't win immunity. He keeps saying that Tahan didn't deserve to win, much to her amusement. Leroy then takes this chance to talk to Nicole. Leroy and Nicole go off with Selina and Ryan to talk about the vote. They tell her that they will be voting Billy as they are sick of his attitude. Nicole agrees that Billy is a cancer to the tribe. She then states she will highly consider voting him out. Nicole then joins with Billy, Christine, and Cody. Cody brings up Leroy's strength in challenges and should be the next to go. Christine and Billy agree, putting Nicole in a tough spot. At Tribal, Tahan states that after saving Billy, he went after her, saying she was the next to go. Billy confirms Tahan statement, saying he doesn't respect her and shouldn't have won the challenge. The two go after each other, causing everyone else, including the jury, to roll their eyes. Jeff then asks Billy if he thinks he has a shot at winning. Billy boldly states he has the best chance at winning, causing the jury to laugh. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite their best efforts, Ryan and Selina couldn't get Nicole to flip and join her in voting Leroy out 7-1. The final seven return from Tribal, where Billy begins to make fun of Tahan, saying she is the next to go. Tahan ignores Billy and goes to sleep. Day 32 Early in the morning, Billy wakes up his entire alliance just to berate them for being kind to Tahan, who is still asleep. Nicole argues that just because they are kind to her doesn't mean they are aligned and will still vote her when she loses immunity. Billy, however, calls Nicole dumb, saying Tahan is slave labor and should be treated as such. Cody, seeing Nicole is angry, pulls her to the side to calm her down. Nicole vents, saying Billy needs to go. Cody, however, tries to convince Nicole to keep Billy, as no one on the jury would ever vote for him to win. Nicole, however, doesn't want Billy at the end. Tahan soon wakes up and walks off with Selina and Ryan, who inform her of what Billy had said. Tahan simply rolls her eyes. She is then told of what he said Nicole and her reaction. The three agree to get Nicole on their side at the next vote to blindside Billy. Day 33 The final seven meet Jeff for their next challenge. As Tahan gives him back the necklace, Jeff explains the challenge. Five minutes into the challenge, Nicole is the first one out after she accidentally hits her coins. After another five minutes, Cody and Billy are eliminated from the challenge. Ryan is eliminated next, leaving just Selina, Tahan, and Christine. After another twenty minutes, Selina and Christine's coins fall, winning Tahan immunity once again. At camp, Billy throws a fit about Tahan winning immunity. He tosses chairs around and kicks their unused firewood around. Tahan only watches and laughs at Billy's fit. Billy, Nicole, Christine, and Cody gather to talk about the vote. Christine brings up Selina, saying she is a social threat. Cody and Billy agree, but Nicole doesn't want Selina to go and would rather get rid of Billy, but worries about how it would effect her deal with Cody. Selina goes off with Nicole to talk about the vote. Nicole admits she is still undecided about her vote as she needs to think about how it will it effect her long term game. At Tribal, Tahan brings up Billy's fit after she had won the challenge. Billy states Tahan doesn't deserve to stay and shouldn't have won the challenge. When Jeff asks if Billy still think he has a chance at winning, Billy states he can still win. Jeff then asks everyone individually if Billy can win, and they all say no. Billy simply rolls his eyes. The tribe is then called to vote. Neither Ryan or Cody use their idols and Jeff reads the votes. The first three votes are for Selina and the next three are for Billy. Nicole's vote is shown last, and it is for Billy, shocking him, Christine, and Cody. Billy slams his torch in front of Jeff as Cody glares at Nicole. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals Final Words Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Cody and Christine react to Billy's blindside. * The family members come to visit. * Can Tahan keep up her streak? Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy